the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ronnie Anne Santiago (The Luxurious Loud House)
Ronalda Anne "Ronnie" Santiago is a supporting character of The Luxurious Loud House. She is Lincoln Loud's girlfriend, Roberto Jr.'s younger sister, and Veronica and Robert Jr.'s second cousin. Biography Ronnie Anne is Lincoln Loud's girlfriend, Bobby's little sister, and the daughter of FBI agent Roberto Santiago. She happens to be the second cousin of Richard's girlfriend Veronica Santiago and Lorraine's boyfriend Robert Santiago Jr. She also happens to be a friend and god-sister of Richard Loud III and goddaughter of the latter's parents, L. R. Loud and Margaret Loud. Baptism Shortly after her birth, Ronnie Anne was baptized at St. Paul's Cathedral by Cardinal Archbishop Frederick Bottcher, Richard Loud's parents, Lynn R. Loud and Margaret Loud, stood godparents to her at the baptism, and threw a lavish party afterwards to celebrate her baptism. Richard and Veronica Prior to Ronnie Anne falling in love with Lincoln, her rich second cousin, Veronica Santiago, falls in love with Lincoln's distant cousin and Ronnie's god-brother Richard Loud III since he is handsome and very strong and athletic. To help Veronica get the boy she loves, Ronnie Anne arranges a meeting between Richard and Veronica in the cafeteria. Richard falls in love with Veronica at the meeting due to her charm and beauty. Richard and Veronica felt that they are in Ronnie Anne's debt for setting them up with each other afterwards. Lincoln Loud / Heavy Meddle As shown in TLH episode "Heavy Meddle", Ronnie Anne falls in love with Lincoln, but unlike Veronica, Ronnie Anne is too shy to show her feelings for him, so she plays pranks on him and picks on him constantly to get his attention. She gave Lincoln a black eye and after that, gave him an apology note, along with her phone number and a steak to heal his eye. Richard Loud III and Veronica saw Ronnie Anne's crush on Lincoln as an opportunity to repay her for matchmaking between them, so they helped get Lincoln and Ronnie together. Ronnie's godfather, Lynn R. Loud, found out about their relationship and saw it as an opportunity to solidify his family's power and supported the relationship. When their relationship is being made fun of, Lynn used his connections to the Mafia to punish anyone who makes fun of them. The students who teased Lincoln for his relationship with Ronnie Anne in "Save the Date" were beaten up by Richard's personal bodyguard, Francesco Leone, and a couple of Navarra enforcers and soldatos and had to go to the hospital. As a result, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne become well respected similar to Richard and Veronica. Personality Ronnie Anne is a tomboy like her second cousin Veronica although more hardcore than her. She dislikes girly things and enjoys more boyish hobbies. She has a disdain for cheesy romance, evident upon expressing disgust at the nicknames Richard and Veronica gave each other along with their kissing, she also had to deal with Lorraine and Robert Jr.'s romance as well. She is very loving to Lincoln like Veronica is to Richard, however, she shows tough love to Lincoln by putting a sloppy joe down his pants and punching him in contrast to Veronica's softer tendencies of showing love to Richard. Like the rest of her family, she is a devout Catholic and attends church every Sunday with her family. Appearance Ronnie Anne bears a resemblance to Veronica. She is a Latin American girl with tan skin and black hair worn in a ponytail, and two buck teeth that stick out of her mouth. She wears a purple hooded sweatshirt, jean shorts, and purple shoes with pink socks, however, unlike Veronica, Ronnie Anne has freckles on her cheeks.Category:The Luxurious Loud House Category:Catholics Category:Christianity Category:Characters Category:Non-Fanon Category:Wealthy Characters